


To The Ends of The Universe, I Will Chase After You

by Atol



Series: It Was Always You [3]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Demon!Badboyhalo, FallenAngel!BadBoyHalo, Good Omens AU, M/M, Memory Loss, Paradise Found, angel!Skeppy, references to torture but not graphic, skep does not handle emotions in a healthy manner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atol/pseuds/Atol
Summary: Zaqiel will keep his promise. Its the only thing worth doing, worth existing for.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, skephalo - Relationship
Series: It Was Always You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968790
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	To The Ends of The Universe, I Will Chase After You

**Author's Note:**

> Woo woo all aboard the angst train.

Centuries. That's what the humans had been calling it, then length of time that had passed since he had seen his love. Since he had been able to press a kiss to those lips and sigh at how complete it made him feel in that moment. 

Instead of his love, he had only had know the loneliness of doing his work and feeling nothing about its completion. No sense of accomplishment. No way to share in the joy and happiness he had inspired in his charges, no way to feel anything, not even relief as he answered the prayers of thousands of people on Earth. 

No, his emotions centered only around the laser focus determination to locate his love. He had met demons, other angels who had quickly followed Lucifer down into his outcast kingdom. Some willingly, some not. Regardless they were all lumped together, except for one. His love was one of the many, and he was slowly worming through the gossip and rumors he tore from the throats of other demons unwise enough to get within his sights. 

He learned, from trial and error, and many different captive demons, that they did not remember Heaven. Not truly. They had vague shapes of unimportant details, the sense of calm, the colors of golden sunlight upon white clouds. None od them remembered their own God Given names. Instead they were given new ones, ones that Lucifer saw fit to label them with. Twisted promises of power thay only lead them in circles. 

He realized one day, that despite his mouth knowing the shape of it, despite his voice knowing its vibration, his tongue the taste, he could not speak his lovers name. 

His throat was raw from the anguished screams of someone that had what was most precious to them stolen from then time and time again in new, ever more hurtful ways. 

Still he searched. 

It was an eternity, yet no time at all, all of existence flattening and crumpling into a gnarled ball of disbelief and hope, stilling his ever searching mind for a moment as hr locked eyes with those same too bright blues he could never forget. 

Those eyes, that showed a polite, if slightly concerned confused look. No recognition, no love. 

After all this time of searching. Slowly climbing the mountain of steps to find his way here, Zaqiel found that his heart could not take it. Could not bear the distance, could not handle the fact that it wasn't only names and locations, that had been forgotten. So he did the only thing he could think to do.

He ran away.


End file.
